1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a straddle-type vehicle, and more particularly, to an arrangement of a canister in a straddle-type vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a straddle-type vehicle such as a motorcycle, a fuel evaporation gas emission suppressing device using activated carbon, which is commonly referred to as a canister, is provided for the purpose of suppressing gas (evaporation fuel) generated by evaporation of fuel in a fuel tank from being emitted to the air. JP 05-86994 A discloses a motorcycle provided with the canister arranged in front of an engine.
Incidentally, it is known that the activated carbon contained in the canister has characteristics that make it more liable to absorb the evaporation fuel when cooled down, and more liable to emit the evaporation fuel when warmed up. Therefore, from a viewpoint of suppressing the evaporation fuel from being emitted to the air, it is preferred that the canister be cooled down, and that the evaporation fuel be thereby likely absorbed by the activated carbon. Also in JP 05-86994 A, the canister is arranged in front of the engine from this viewpoint.
Meanwhile, the canister is connected to a throttle body, and during an operation of the engine, the evaporation fuel is drawn out of the canister and is taken into the engine. Accordingly, from such a viewpoint, it is preferred that the canister be warmed up, and that the evaporation fuel be thereby likely to be emitted from the activated carbon. Specifically, the canister is required to be warmed up during the operation of the engine, and to be cooled down during a stop of the engine.
However, the canister in JP 05-86994 A described above is arranged in front of the engine, and is liable to be cooled down by receiving a running wind while the motorcycle is running. Accordingly, the canister does not meet such a requirement to be warmed up during the operation of the engine. Further, the canister arranged in front of the engine as described above is often exposed to direct sunlight, and is liable to be warmed up while the motorcycle is stopped. Accordingly, the canister does not meet such a requirement to be arranged to be cooled down while the engine is stopped.